Heart of Death
by FenriBane
Summary: When Naruto goes after a insane assasin he never exspected to become the hunted. The qestion is dose Naruto want to be caught. A Yaoi, OCNaru. M for violance and other reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Heart of Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1; Darkness appearance.

The morning sun bore down on Konoha in all its slender, the morning dew sparkled in the morning sun. A blanket of diamonds was how the third Hokages had once described it.

The light pored into Naruto's bedroom; he opened one eye and looked at his clock, 7.30 too early to get up. He closed his eyes again waiting for sleep to take him, however Naruto suddenly found himself been dragged out of bed.

"Kakashi!"

The grey haired ninja gave Naruto a smile, not the Naruto saw it.

"Why did you drag me out of bed? Wait how the fuck did you get in here?" Naruto pouted at the older man.

"You left your window open again Naruto" the older man flipped a page of his book, simply pointing to Naruto's bedroom window.

Naruto had a bad habit of leaving his window open when he went to bed, it had got him in trouble on more than one occasion.

"Sensei's aren't meant to break in and drag their students out of bed" Naruto said as he claimed back into bed. Kakashi grabbed his foot and dragged the tanned teen out again.

"Fuck off" Naruto sat crossed legged on the floor, his pout increasing in intensity.

"Lady Tsuande want's to see us in thirty minuets at her office" with that the perverted man disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto took a quick shower and changed into his cleanest clothes, at five to eight Naruto trudged into the Hokages building. The place was in chaos there were ninja all over the place, each seemed to be busy with maps and charts. Naruto a little excited with the activity raced to the Hokages office.

Naruto burst into the office to find that he was the last to arrive.

Kiba, Shino and Hinata were sat on the Hokages couch, Akamaru was laid at Kiba's feet. Ino and Sakura were sat in the two recliner chairs that sat next to the couch. Shikamaru and Choji were at the side of the door, Choji was munching on some crisps silently. Neji and Tenten were standing at the side of the Hokages desk, Lee was doing some press ups in the middle of the room.

"Your...early Naruto" Tsuande said from behind her desk.

It was unusual for her to say those words to Naruto normally he was at least ten minuets late.

"Since your all here I'll make this brief" Everyone tuned their focus to the blond Hokage.

"Last night over two hundred and fifty prisoners were been transferred from an asylum, they were to pass through the fire country. However they all escaped when a group of bandits, nearly all of them have been recaptured. Mainly because two hundred and ten of them were killed, of the forty others thirty nine have been caught."

Shikamaru put his hand up to speck, Tsuande gave him a nod.

"Are we been assigned to go after this man?"

"No, you mission is to go and bring the caught men back. You're going to be working with..."

The Hokage was cut off when a Naruto asked a question.

"So were babysitting...Just great"

"Naruto, these men are not just any men. Their solders and ninja that have lost their minds, this is an A class mission."

"So their still been caught..."

"Fine Naruto you can go with the Ambu..."

Naruto was about to boast when something hit him, Ambu were only sent out of the village on S class missions. Shikamaru asked the Hokage who this man was.

"His code name was 'Death' he was an elite ninja trained since birth to be an assassin. He's the one that killed all the other prisoners and caught the others, he also known to be a master of Jutsu. So still want to go after him Naruto..."

Every one looked at the teen; his head was hung as he looked at his options. Lose face and take the easy job or go and get killed by some loon. He took in a long breath, and gave one of his foxy grins.

"I'll bring him back, Believe it"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Heath of Death

Chapter 2 - Seeing Something

Naruto was a little out of place, all the other members of his team were Ambu, and they were even wearing their masks. He on the other hand was wearing his bright orange and black clothes.

"Where are we?" Naruto looked around he was in a unfamiliar part of the forest, the Ambu gave him evil glares.

"Shut up, kid your going to gat us all killed" the mans voice was rough and unfriendly.

Naruto closed his mouth for the pass three hours the two Ambu and he had been searching the forests. Every so often they would come into contact with other Ambu, only to pass by without a word.

It was when they came to a small camp that they seemed to stop; the camp was the staging area for the prisoners that had been recaptured. As such all Naruto's friends were their, looking tired but fulfilled with their work.

"We going to wait her for a few hours, then continue the search" the head Ambu said.

Naruto a little disappointed from the lack of action wandered over to his friends.

"How the manhunt going" Kiba asked. He looked roughed up and had a few burses on his face.

"Nothing happened so far, what happed to your face?"

"Some of those bandits tried to free the prisoners again. Had to beat the shit out of them"

Naruto's disappointment tripled, he wished he'd taken the babysitting job now. He wondered off to the edge of the camp, his stomach was making noises. He was hungry and tried, his day sucked.

"Right move those prisoners closer to the fire" It was a random voice and Naruto didn't pay any interest.

It was then that a strange smell came to his nose; he followed it to about ten feet away from the camp. Under a bush was a dead body, Naruto looked at it and realised it was a prisoner. He called out and in a instant several ambu were there.

Half a hour later the dead body was said to be the ninja 'Death'.

"So much for the great Death" an Ambu said.

"All of the prisoners are accounted for were just waiting for dawn to ship them"

Naruto was put on guard duties and stood over the prisoners; most were sleeping or rolling around their insanity evident. One however sat by the fire, simply watching the flames. A hood hid his face, but Naruto could make out his eyes. Naruto walked over to the fire and sat opposite the man. He started to study the man; he was around 5'7 a slime body. Most was hidden under his long clothes, but Naruto could tell he had a fair bit of muscle on him. The mans face was hidden by the shadow his hood cast, only his eyes could be made out. The fire was reflected in them, the dark voids that were the mans eyes peered into the fire.

"What are you staring at?" Naruto almost jumped at the voice that emitted from the man.

"I wasn't staring" Naruto said unaware that his face was turning red.

"What's your name kid" the man asked a tone lighter now.

"Why should I tell you, Psycho" Naruto said grinning without thinking what he had just said.

"You tell me your name and I'll tell you a big secret" Naruto saw a glint in the mans eyes.

"All right" Naruto whispered as he looked around to see if anyone was looking.

"My name is Naruto, so what's your secret" Naruto said in a low voice, the man simply folded his arms.

"Come over here and I'll tell you" the man beckoned.

Naruto crawled around the fire to sit next to the man, who seemed a little more comfortable.

"How old are you Naruto?" the man asked as he leaned over to Naruto's ear.

"Sixteen" Naruto said without thinking, the man seemed to lean in a little closer.

Within a second Naruto was pined to the ground by dark gloved hands and a pair of lips were latched onto Naruto's. Naruto was too shocked to move, he was just staring into a pair of eyes. They were solid black with a tint of red, when the lips pulled away a hand were pressed over Naruto's mouth.

"Make a sound and I'll snap your neck like a twig" the voice sent chills down Naruto's back.

Naruto nodded and the hand was removed, Naruto stayed silent as at the lips attached to his neck. Sucking and biting at the sensitive flesh, right on Naruto's sensitive spot. Naruto gave a light moan; it was cut short when the lips covered his own again. Then as quick as they'd been there the lips and hands were gone.

"Naruto your not meant to be laying around" Sakura stood over Naruto her hands on her hips. She wore a flushed expression.

"I..." Naruto was about to say...'This guy just started to molest me' but when he looked the man was gone.

"I just tripped that all" Naruto sat up pouting at the girl; she shook her head before moving away.

"A friend of yours?" Naruto jumped as the voice came from next to him.

"How the hell did you get their?" Naruto asked a little shocked.

The hooded man moved closer again, this time Naruto leaned back a little. The man was now crawling over Naruto's lap. A large bulge in the front caught both their eyes. Naruto wasn't sure be he swore he saw a smirk slip across the shadowy face. The man once again started to attack Naruto's neck with his lips. Naruto tied to surprise his aroused hard on but failed miserably, manly because the dark from onto of him was rubbing up against him.

"You know that secret I told you about" the man was leaning over to Naruto's ear.

"Hmm" was all Naruto could say.

"That body you found, it wasn't the man you looking for"

Naruto looked confused as the man pulled away, looking the teen straight in the eye.

"You see..." the man leaned in for another kiss.

"I am 'Death'"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Heart of Death

Chapter 3 - Dance with Death

Naruto was pinned to the ground by ether a highly trained killer or a complete nutter, ether way Naruto was fucked. Probably literally at the rate he was going.

Then a shout caught both Naruto and the mans ears, Sakura screamed and in a moment every ninja within a mile came running.

The man gave Naruto one final kiss before standing up, leaving a rather aroused Naruto sprawled out on the ground.

"Naruto why the hell did you untie him?" Sakure shoot the blonde teen a look. She hadn't seen Naruto's hard on.

"I didn't untie him" the tanned teen protested trying to hind himself from his friends gazes.

"You know to say there's around thirty Ambu out here, it was easy to slip in and take a prisoners place" the man was stood in a relaxed posture. He ether didn't know or care that five ambu were creping up behind him.

"Had to kill one to take his place although I think the trouble was worth the reword" the man said were cold and hard.

"Who are you?" The head Ambu commanded in a loud voice.

"You can call me what ever you like, doesn't mean anything to me" the man took a step forwards, the Ambu were just behind him now. One leapt forward with his blade aiming for the man's kill spot; however the blade hit thin air as the man moved. The man moved so fast that the hooded cap he was wearing flew off. In a second the Ambu was knocked to the ground, blood pouring from a gash in his arm. A piece of bone poked out, the Ambu's arm had been cleanly broken.

Now without a hood the face that had been hidden in shadow was illuminated.

A young face, no more than a teen around eighteen to twenty years old. Short black hair, pale flawless skin. He was a wonder to see, something beautiful and horrifying to behold. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a black shirt; black leather gloves covered his hands. A short sword was in its sheath, the handle made of white gold. The teen's eyes were solid black; a red tinge came from them.

"So you're 'Death' the ultimate assassin" the Ambu leader said.

"Some have called me that" the teen crossed his arms, like he was standing to receive an award.

"What did you do to Naruto?" Sakura said, Naruto had yet to move from his position on the floor. He was too busy looking at the teen called Death; his hardness had yet to subside. However he had crossed his legs to hide that fact.

"I didn't do anything to him, thanks to you" Death said this as a simple statement.

"Now let's get rid of this unwanted company" the dark form moved, he was a black flashed that moved in-between the Ambu and the teens. Then stopped where he'd begun from and clicked his gloved finger. In a split second every ambu fell down, sleeping.

Only Death and the teens were left awake.

The teens watched as the man pulled the short blade out of its sheath, he held it with the blade running up the back of his arm.

"Lets dance shall we" man flexed his shoulders.

The eleven teens looked a little bewildered, was he going to fight them. Shikamaru was the first to act, using his shadow possession.

'Death' simply watches as the shadows started to dart towards him, when it was a mere centimetre away he moved. His movement was so fast that the shadow couldn't lock onto him. The man moved behind Shikamaru and in one swift blow the teen was down, out for the count.

Almost by a split second later Kiba and Choji were also on the ground, Akamaru dropped a split second later.

"Hey get up" Sakura shouted to the now collapsing teens, only her, Ino and Lee were left standing.

"Don't bother, their stuck in a Genjutsu" the dark teen said.

"Let us do this battle with honour" Lee said standing in his attack poise, the dark teen smirked.

"Fine, only a fool relays on his weapons. A true warrior needs no weapon" 'Death jammed his sword into a tree.

Lee made the first move racing forward to kick the man up into the air, the darker teen stood their until the last second and then he moved. Like a flash of black and green the two of them became a mere blur, Ino and Sakura could barely keep up with the fight.

In a cloud of dust the battle stopped and Lee fell down, 'Death' stood their. He hadn't even broken a sweat; however when Lee stood up his brow furrowed. Lee was standing uneasily and his eyes were closed, he was unconscious.

'Death' put a had out and Lee struck at it, the dark teen smiled and clicked his finger. Lee went down again, this time he didn't get up.

"That was a good effort, but still a little reckless" the dark teen tuned his eyes back to the two females.

Ino saw her chance and used her mind control; her body fell to the ground.

Sakura watched as a rather strange event unfolded in front of her, 'Death' was standing ridged and his body was convulsing, Ino was trying to take over his body. 'Death' pulled out a kuni he had hidden in his pocket and jammed it into his leg. Blood oozed out of him and his eyes looked towards Sakura.

"A good try, to bad it was trained to resist mind control"

Sakura put up her fists and glared at the teen.

"Please don't insult me, now sleep!" as 'Death' said those final words, Sakura blacked out. She fell to the ground with a soft thud.

Naruto all the while was still on the ground, he looked like a scared child who was about to get a beating from a monster.

"Now where were we?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Heart of Death

Chapter 4 - Difference in Age

Naruto was sat on the ground, 'Death' standing over him. Naruto couldn't look put, his eyes were locked to the ground.

"Stand up" the words were soft yet commanding.

Naruto shock his head, waiting to be roughly dragged to his feet.

"Fine stay sat down their..." Naruto breath hitched as the older teen once again forced Naruto to the ground locking lips with him. Naruto was in a state of shock he didn't know whether to be fighting back or....

"Get off him...Now" a loud voice echoed around the camp.

The older teen reluctantly stood up, Naruto gave a soft whimper at the loss of contact.

Tsuande and Jiriya were stood with Kakashi in the camp, 'Death' sighed a little frustrated with the interruption.

"Who are you?"

The dark teen didn't answer; he was too annoyed to be bothered with politeness.

"You're him aren't you..." the teen simply nodded.

"I thought the books said that you were ninety-nine years old" the worlds made Naruto feel a little wired. He was molested by an old man. How sad...

"Age has little meaning to me, I am ageless. I am what I wish to be"

"What did you do to Naruto?"

"I haven't been able to do anything since everybody keeps interrupting"

The Hokage and her two companions were a little on edge; the dark teen was too relaxed.

"You're a little too tense little girl, what worried that I've set up a trap?" the words were slick with sarcasm as they left the teens mouth.

Naruto was still on the floor a new hard on making his pants tight.

"Well it's been a nice chat but, Sleep!" the dark teen said in a slow soft voice, it seemed a little hypnotic.

Kakashi fell flat on his back, Jiriya gargled a little before following Kakashi. Tsuande stood for a moment and made a hand seal, dispelling any Jutsu been cast. It didn't help as she fell down, face first into the dirt.

"Now..." the teen turned around to see, Naruto standing by the tree with the sword stuck in it. The teen was standing a little strangely as his pants restricted his movement; the dark teen smirked as he looked at the tanned blonde.

"What do you think your doing" the dark teen stepped forwards.

"Stay back..." Naruto tried to pull the blade out of the tree, however it was stuck fast.

"You really need to relax more, my little blonde" Naruto was a little nervous as he was pressed up against the tree by the taller teen. Once again he felt soft lips start to suck at his sensitive spot; he let out an involuntary moan. It was at that point that he felt a hand go under his shirt; the leather clad hand softly stroked the younger teen.

Naruto's hard on became unbearable, and without thinking he rubbed himself against the dark teen.

"Nice to know this isn't a one sided affair" the teen said as he played with one of Naruto's nipples.

"Their over here" the distant voice came and the dark teen became very annoyed.

He pulled away from Naruto leaving the teen a little bewildered, and then the older teen pulled the blade out of the tree in one swift pull.

"Till next time..." he placed a soft kiss on Naruto's lips before he disappeared in a flash.

It was as he left that everyone began to wake up from their unnatural sleep, the Ambu with the broken arm sat up and realising his arm was snapped in two. He screamed and that seemed to wake everyone up faster.

Naruto was still against the tree; he put a hand to his neck. Unaware that a huge mark was there.

The Ambu questioned and searched the area but nothing turned up, 'Death' had gone, vanished into thin air.

As Naruto and the rest of the leaf ninja retuned to Konoha, nobody seemed to notice that their was one to many Ambu.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Heart of Death

Chapter 5 - Great Opportunity

Naruto walked through the village in a daze, he seemed a little uneasy. He was sure he was been watched, every time he was in a deserted street he was sure e could hear footstep behind him. However every time he tuned around their was nobody there, it was starting to get to Naruto.

He stood in the doorway to his home, rummaging through his pockets for his key. His neck was sore and he swore under his breath each time the cold air hit it.

"I bet that guy left a mark, the dirty old pervert" Naruto said as he walked into his home.

"He's worse than Jiraiya" Naruto smiled as he remembers the face the old sage pulled when he hit the dirt.

Naruto suddenly became very tiered as though the days events had all just come crashing down on him. He wondered over to his bed, feebly taking off his jacket and fell to sleep. He was still wearing his shoes, his curtains fluttered in the wind. Naruto had once again forgotten close the window.

A dark form sat in the window, dark black eyes watched the sleeping teen.

The dark shadow moved and climbed into bed with the teen, pulling the teen close.

"Your mine now Naruto" the voice was soft and the dark form closed it's dark eyes and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

It was early morning when Naruto opened his eyes and was stiffened by fear, next to him was a dark from. Naruto closed his eyes and opened them again; this time the dark from was gone. Naruto chuckled to himself, thinking he had imagined the form. He didn't seem to notice the ruffled bed sheets or the fact that that side of the bed was warm.

Naruto looked at his bedside clock, 6:45 am.

The blonde teen closed his eyes again and fell back to sleep, almost instantly the dark form appeared in the bed.

"That was close, my little blonde" the dark from leaned over to kiss the teens pink lips.

The dark form stayed in the bed with Naruto until a few moment before the teen woke, then in a flash it was gone.

Naruto opened one eye and greeted the new day with a heartfelt groan.

It was a rest day for the younger ninjas the day before had worn most of them out. Lee was even taking the day off, he was still doing press ups and walking around on his hands.

The young teens were in the market place, Tenten and Hinata were busying themselves with talking to a merchant. The others were all rising around the market; only Naruto and Shikamaru were not racing around like fools.

"Naruto..."

Naruto looked at his lazy companion who was sat back watching the clouds.

"What is it Shikamaru?"

"That guy the other day, I checked our reports on him. He's an S class criminal" Naruto looked at the lazy teen, the sleepy aura that surrounded Shikamaru was gone. This meant he was been serious.

"From what we've been able to gather he's an assassin without equal, he's been identified for the assassinations of seven feudal lords. He's also responsible for the murder of several Kage's. He's was said to have single handed killed off entire villages, the information comes from documentation from all over the countries..." Shikamaru paused to let the blonde teen reflect on the info.

"How was he caught then?" Naruto asked.

"He handed himself in, he was been sent to an asylum a little west of the fire county" the teen closed his eyes and then gave a sympathetic look to the blonde.

"I don't envy your position Naruto; he seems intent on getting you..." the teen closed his eyes again, leaning back to face the clouds.

"What do you mean...Hey don't fall asleep" Naruto's words fell on deaf ears as Shikamaru was soundly asleep.

Suddenly Naruto looked around noticing that the market was a little deserted; only a few people were left. A dark teen stood in front of Naruto leaning against a market stand, black eyes looked onto the tanned teen.

Naruto nudged the sleeping teen next to him, to no avail. The dark teen smirked the looking in his eyes made Naruto fell scared. Like a predator approaching a prey.

"It won't help, he's trapped in a sleep Genjutsu" the dark teen said taking a step forwards.

"What do you want?" Naruto's voice was quirt and timid.

"...You..." the words made Naruto's hairs stand on end.

Then Naruto realised the dark teen was only a few inches away from him, as Naruto looked up a pair of hands pushed him down.

"Here, that hurt" Naruto pulled a pout at the dark teen.

"So you have got a little spunk in you, most others just keep their mouths shut" the dark teen was sucking on the mark he'd left Naruto the day before.

"Don't do that!" Naruto shouted pulling at the teen's hair.

"Why not, your mine. I'll leave my mark if I want too" the dark eyes looked at blue ones.

"I'm not a toy that you can play with, I'm a person. Now get off me, Now!" the dark teen smirked and stayed where he was.

"Why? What are you going do if I don't move?" Naruto opened his mouth to respond but closed it again when he couldn't think of a threat to make.

"I thought so...oh" Naruto had pulled out a small paper bomb and had planted it on the teens back.

"Now please get off or lose your back" Naruto smirked.

"You know I think this is going to be a fun relationship...." the dark teen stood up, smirked and exploded the paper bomb.

The small explosion was caused a cloud of dust to envelop the dark teen, when the dust settled the dark teen was perfectly fine. The devastating damage it should have done to him was nowhere to be seen.

However the dust also revelled that the entire market place was filled with leaf ninja, Tsuande stood next t other dark teen.

"Seems our trap worked, now to execute termination of the target" an ambu near Naruto said.

The dark teen simply flexed and tuned to face the ninjas.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Heart of Death

Chapter 6 - Form of illusion.

"What the hell do you mean the trap worked" Naruto shouted at the Hokage.

The market was filled from top to bottom with leaf ninja of every rank.

"We knew that this 'Death' guy would come looking for you so we staged this, we made everyone leave the market so he would come" the older women's words cut into Naruto.

They had used him; he could have been raped and killed if the dark teen had wanted to.

"This is all well and good but...Sleep" the dark teen said.

Nothing happened.

"We figured out you little knock out trick, too bad for you were immune now. You have to fight us now coward. I bet that you killed all you targets whilst they were sleeping" Tsuande words were as sharp as blades.

"What did you call me?"

"I said you're a coward"

"..................................." the dark teen didn't say anything but everyone could see he was angry by the way his breathing became heavier.

"I am going to rip you jaw apart....Little bitch" The dark teen raced forwards grabbing the old women by the neck and lifting her up. He landed a blow on her jaw, it cracked out of place. When he let the unconscious women fall, blood poured out of her jaw.

What happened next was a quick flash, the ninjas descended onto the dark teen. Blades and kuni flashed and all manner of weapons came flashing down on him. In one swift movement he dodged them all; the ambu came tearing out of every direction. They started to engage him in combat, like reeds in the wind the dark teen brushed them away effortlessly. With the ninja down Kakashi and Jiriya dragged Naruto away form the battle, the dark teen didn't notice until Naruto was gone.

"I should kill every one of you for the insult; however I have lost the taste of killing. Be thankful that the boy holds you in high regard, other wise you would be nothing more than bloody shells." With that the teen raced off into an alley, into the shadows he disappeared.

Far away Naruto was been questioned and debriefed by Kakashi, Naruto stayed silent he was hurt at the fact that they had used him for bate.

"Naruto are you listening to me, Naruto?" Kakashi said, Naruto was spaced out. He was sat in the older part of the village, where all the old folk lived. Naruto was sat on one of the many benches, Kakashi stood firmly over him.

Tsuande came walking down the street, her jaw was healed but she was still spitting blood out. As she approached Naruto he stood up and started to walk away, she tried to go after him but Jiriya blocked her way.

"Leave him alone, he's hurt and your raving won't help" the old mans voice was more horse than usual.

"I'll go after him" she nodded to her old teammate and headed off to the Hokages building.

However as soon as everyone was gone Jiriyas eyes tuned a solid black and in a moment Jiriya was replaced by the dark teen.

Naruto walked along the street he kicked stones along the path, they had used him and what was worse his friends had been in on it.

"Bastards!"

His cries were herd by no one, he was totally alone or so he thought...

In the middle of the street a small black kitten was sat, it meowed at the teen.

Without a thought Naruto picked the cat up and headed home, his house was under surveillance. The dark teen would not get close without alerting the whole village, Naruto walked into his house putting the kitten down on the floor. The small kitten gave light purring sounds as it rubbed against the teen's legs.

"Here you little kit" Naruto smiled at his words as he placed the bowl of milk down for the kitten.

"That's a good name for you, Kit" Naruto went to his bedroom the small kitten following. Naruto closed his windows and pulled the curtains closed, he didn't like that the Ambu would watch him sleep.

Then he claimed into bed and pulled the covers over him, the small Kit crawled onto the bed curled up in-between Naruto's legs and fell to sleep.

Later that night Naruto could fell something touching his lips, at first he thought it was the kitten. However when moaned for the kitten to quit he was surprised to hear...

"I'm afraid I put the Kit in the kitchen, didn't want to terrify the poor thing"

Naruto's eyes shot open.

"You"

The dark teen smiled and took Naruto's lips with his own.

"Yes me"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Heart of Death

Chapter 7- Midnight heat...

Naruto looked up at the dark teen that was on all fours on top of him, it was only at this point that he realised two things. One was that his hands were tied to the bed posts and the second thing been that he was as naked as the day he was born.

At this realisation Naruto responded by turning a bright red, the dark teen's smirk grow.

"What's the matter, not as brave as we were last time are we" the dark teen nuzzled into the Naruto's neck. The soft lips sent shivers down Naruto's body, however when he herd a sucking sound he was draw back to reality.

"Awww" the dark teen shouted as Naruto sunk his teeth into the dark teens shoulder, Naruto looked playfully into the dark teen's eyes.

"Don't leave marks or I'll leave my own" the dark teen store into Naruto's blue eyes, Naruto looked back.

In a flash the dark teen sunk his teeth into Naruto's neck, leaving a nasty mark. It wouldn't leave a scar but it would draw everyone's attention for a few weeks.

"Even now" Naruto asked as the dark teen withdrew his mouth from Naruto's neck.

The dark teen lent in and took Naruto's lips with his own; it was a tender but passionate kiss. Naruto tried to get dominance but to no avail, the dark teen took the lead. When Naruto felt a tongue run across his bottom lip he opened his mouth slightly, in a flash the two organs began to battle for dominance. Again Naruto was on the losing side as the pink organ slipped into his mouth to explore.

The dark teen let his tongue roam into Naruto's mouth, memorising every inch of it. Naruto felling a little left out did some exploring of his own, they stayed like that for a while. The need for air finally broke the kiss, when they broke Naruto was gasping for air the dark teen seemed ok.

Before Naruto could recover from his state of shock and air shortage, the dark teen set about exploring the tanned teen's body. Naruto moaned loudly as he felt the others hands touch his naked body. He gave a gasp when his erection brushed against the dark teen, his hardness becoming unbearable. The dark teen was busying himself at Naruto's nipples, he was at the moment playing with one with his mouth and the other was in his fingers.

Naruto's was in a fit of pleasure; he tried to free himself from the bonds that held him. However the leather straps that held his hands were to strong, he was stuck at the mercy of the dark teen.

Having become bored of playing with Naruto's nipples the dark teen had moved down to Naruto's belly, he was swirling his tongue around Naruto's seal. This made Naruto moan even more.

The dark teen moved on, down towards Naruto's groin.

The dark teen was only a few inches away from Naruto's man hood, but was not moving. Naruto a little impatient began to swear and beg the dark teen to touch him, the dark teen simply smirked.

"What's the magic word?" the dark teen smirked as Naruto looked confused.

"Please" Naruto tried, the dark teen shook his head.

"Wrong"

After a few more guesses Naruto was getting irate, finally his temper reached its limit. Then as if to anger him more the dark teen blow on his erection, this made Naruto twitch.

"Fucking do it already" Naruto shouted.

With that the dark teen took the blonde in, swallowing the whole of Naruto's length. Naruto was in so much pleasure he was taking shallow breaths and specking to himself. Not that anyone could understand what he was saying. His hands twisted around his bonds and gripped them tightly as his pleasure mounted; his legs went around the dark teen's neck trying to pull him in further.

The dark teen was enjoying the taste that Naruto left in his mouth and swirled his tongue around Naruto's hard on. Slowly he felt as Naruto came closer to his end, to compensate for this the dark teen slowed down a little. However when Naruto started to beg he once again increased his speed.

Naruto could feel the heat that was building up, in one last effort he tried to warn the dark teen what was about to happen. Too late...As Naruto came into the dark teen's mouth his mind went blank as he saw white light. The dark teen swallowed the hot sweet liquid and slowly let Naruto's limp organ slip from his mouth.

Naruto suddenly became very sleepy and was close to collapsing into a deep sleep; the dark teen drew himself up to Naruto's side and pulled the tanned blonde to him.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked with the last of his strength.

"Shi was the name my sansei gave me" the dark teen said kissing the sleepy teen.

"Shi" Naruto said before sleep took him.

Shi looked at Naruto, a deep sense of pain dripped inside his mind. He ignored it and untied Naruto's bonds, as he did so the little kitten pawed its way into the room. It climbed onto the bed and once again curled put in-between the two teens. The three of them slept soundly together, peacefully and without a care in the world.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Heart of Death

Chapter 8 - Morning dawns... Friends arrive.

Naruto opened his eyes as his body started to wake up, he was wondering why he felt so cold. Then it hit him, he was naked. On seeing this his mind tried to remember what had happened the night before, when the memory's hit he began to wake up.

Shi had disappeared and Kit was sat on the end of the bed, the small kitten was looking at Naruto. Its small calls soon made Naruto realise something, they were both hunger.

Naruto got up and dressed himself before opening the curtains to see an Anbu satin the tree outside, Naruto gave the masked man a glare. They hadn't done much good Shi had still managed to get into his home, without them seeing him.

Naruto walked into the kitchen with the small kitten rubbing up against his legs, the small black kitten was a spectral to behold. Its yellow eyes contrasted its dark black fur; its fur was soft and well kept. Naruto started to wonder where the kitten could have come from when a knock on the door came, Naruto ignored it going to the fridge and getting his and the kitten breakfast.

When the door was broken down and a group of Anbu came flooding in Naruto wasn't impressed, when one asked if he was all right he started to go off his rocker.

It was a big surprise to the village to learn how loud Naruto could shout, in fact it terrified them. He literally chased the group of Anbu out of the house. Only Kakashi stayed in the house, letting the flock of Anbu pass him by.

"What do you want?" asked Naruto all friendliness gone from his voice.

"The Hokage would like to see you, you have a special visitor" The grey haired ninja walked out of the house picking the door up as he went. He replaced the hinges so the door as like it was before the Anbu broke it down. Then he was gone...

Naruto sat and ate this breakfast he took his time, meaning to make the Hokage wait

It was several hours later that Naruto finally walked into the Hokages office; he had spent the last hour and a half trying to cover the marks Shi had made on his neck. The red marks on his wrists were already starting to disappear.

"She going to tear your head off for been late Naruto" Jiraiya said as Naruto walked passed him; Naruto had noticed a burse on the old sages head.

As Naruto walked into the office the first thing he did was duck as a chair went flying passed him, the Hokage was in one of her moods. Her office was a complete wreck paper was flying all over the place; it was only when the Hokage looked at Naruto that he started to feel scared.

"You're late" in a flash the blood crazed monster that was standing in a wrecked room was replaced with a sweet woman.

Naruto nodded not wanting to set her off again; he was terrified of her fits of rage. It was just then that someone stepped out of the side room, dressed in is office robes. Sand swirling around him and his red hair, Gaara looked nothing like his younger self.

"Gaara!" Naruto happily embraced his friend.

For the rest of the afternoon Naruto spent his time talking with the red headed Kazekage, they talked about everything however one subject was avoided. The last time the two teens had meet Gaara had confessed his feeling for the blonde; however the answer he got was not what he wanted to hear. Not that Naruto spurned his feeling, to the contrary Naruto tried to shown the same feeling back for the teen. However living so far apart and Naruto's refusal to go any further than make out session broke the relationship.

"I hear you've got a new boyfriend" Gaara said noticing the mark on Naruto's neck for the first time.

"No I haven't" Naruto quickly coved the mark with his neck line.

This closed the subject for each of the teens new the others feelings too well, Gaara tuned the talk to lighter subjects.

In the shadows a dark form watched the two teens, dark black orbs darting from one to the other. A slight red glow emitting from the sides of the dark eyes, silently Shi watched the Kazekage and his temper started to rise.

As night drew close Naruto left the Hokages office, leaving Gaara and Tsunade to talk about official business. On his way out of the building he was greeted by Kit, the small kitten was waiting patently for him. Naruto happily picked the creature up and made his way home; his house was still under surveillance. Now sand ninja were watching the house too, Naruto was still wondering how Shi had sneaked in the other night.

As soon as he was through the door the dark kitten leap from his hands and disappeared into the living room, Naruto walked into the room and saw a bright light. It was coming from his lamp; in his favourite chair was a dark figure. Raven hair and oxen eyes store at Naruto, then in a all too familiar voice the form said something.

"Hallo Dobe"

Sasuke sat smirking at the gob smacked blonde, Sasuke was wearing his old black uniform. Sasuke had become the OtoKage after Orochimaru was eaten by his own snakes; of course they had some help from Sasuke.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked a little scared.

"I came to get you...Since your mine" Sasuke stood up pulling a sword from its sheath.

"I don't belong to you; I'm a person not a thing" Naruto cried out as Sasuke roughly grabbed his shoulders, pushing him back into a wall.

"I was the one who took your virginity so that makes you mine" Sasuke said giving the marks on Naruto's neck a good stare.

Naruto's and Sasuke's love affair had only lasted a few day's however in that time they had done allot, Sasuke been forceful as he was persuaded the teen to do more than make out sessions. The reason Naruto never let out to Gaara was because he was scared Gaara would do the same thing as Sasuke, use him and then leave like an unwanted clothe. Now here he was trapped with a raven who wants absolute power and a demon holding Kazekage, not to mention a master assassin going after his ass literally.

It was at this point that a massive claw of sand came fling out of nowhere to strike at the raven, Sasuke dodged the attack easily.

Gaara walked into the room giving the raven a glare, his old evil side coming out.

"Sasuke" Gaara spat the word out at the raven.

"Gaara" Sasuke said his voice dipped in venom.

The two teen stood a few feet apart leaving Naruto leaning against a wall, a fight was about to occur until a third voice added into the situation.

"Idiots"

The three teens tuned to the seat where Sasuke had been, sat their as if he'd been there hours was Shi. In his lap was the Kit, peacefully purring as his back was stroked by the darker teen.

The teen stood up flexing his arms, then sighing for them to come and get him.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Heart of Death

Chapter 9 -

Naruto was sat on his floor as three highly effective killers were about to fight over him, this was a bad situation enough without the fact that the winner would probable want to fuck him.

Sasuke had been the only one to actuarial have sex with Naruto, however he was not one to compromise and used to take Naruto even if the tanned teen wasn't in the mood.

Gaara was a softer person and never tried to force Naruto to do anything, the problem was that Naruto saw Gaara as a good friend. He also wanted a person who would challenge him, give him some thrills without hurting him.

Shi was...Naruto didn't know what to think about this man, teen, immortal. Been nearly a centaury old Naruto had no doubt that Shi had had his fill of lust. Naruto had read a report on this 'Death' the ultimate assassin, a cold stone killer who had no heart and little care about those he killed. Shi wasn't like that if he was he could have killed everyone in the village and just taken Naruto, instead he had slipped in to seduce Naruto without hurting anyone. However Naruto couldn't get the image of Shi breaking the Hokages jaw out of his head, Shi had a violent temper and it would only take one word to set him off.

Naruto was in such dazed state he didn't even notice that he was now all alone in his house; the three other have raced off after each other. It wasn't hard for Naruto to see where; a huge trail of ninjas racing to the stadium was a clear indication.

When Naruto got to the stadium their was utter chaos, in the ring were the three teens, they weren't fighting yet. They were circling the ring and talking, each stating why the teen was their's.

Sasuke went first.

"Naruto belongs to me, I'm the one who he loved first and I'm the one who took him. You're both powerless against me" Gaara sent some sand his way and spat at the raven.

"Your nothing more than a power mad fool, you don't love Naruto you just want to have the nine tailed fox's power. I was always their for him...Your both just monster who kill people for pleasure" Sasuke gave the teen a rather sadistic look.

"Says the guy who killed people for fun, you're jus the same as me Gaara"

The two teen looked towards Shi, the dark teen was simply looking at the ground. His black eyes looking at the floor, he smiled.

"I hold nothing over Naruto; he is a person free to choose his path in life. Some men are bore in chains, other are bore in silk. All men will do as they will....You speak as if he is your pet and try to justify your possessiveness. I myself am possessive but I always give them the choice, to be with me or without me. Broken bones are easy to fix, broken hearts are harder to fix but a broken soul is irreparable..."

Shi fell silent letting the two teens refluxed on his words, nether had a thing top say. In fact the entire crowd was silent, in his mind Naruto was battling to keep himself from crying.

"I was bore in chains, at the age of one my farther raped and beat my mother to death. Then he tuned his rage on me, for twenty years I injured pain beyond your understanding. At twenty-three years old my farther sold me to a wealthy lord as a slave, he needed the hide me away form my brothers. The lord needed me because he had an unnatural interest in young children. When I tuned twenty-six I killed the lord as he....I killed him"

Shi stood not bothering to listen to the crying from the crowd.

"That's when the they took me in, The 'Creed' a group who thought I was a chosen one. Meant to lead them to glory, for ten years they moulded me into an assassin without equal. Their methods of training was throwing the students into pits and forcing them to kill each other, or making us injure torture to strengthen us physical...Pain was the life I was given, suffering is a word humans cannot understand"

Shi seemed to become darker, his very flesh seeming to begin to change colour. Shi stepped back so he was shrouded by the shadows, his red tinted eyes the only feature that anyone could make out.

"You said you were twenty when you were sold, but you also said you were a young child?" Gaara asked the dark figure, his sand swirling around him.

"As I have stated before, time has little meaning to me. Your records say that I'm a hundred years old, your records are misinformed. I'm over millennium human years old; however I can change my appearance to fit my predicament. My true form would truly shock you; I am only a legend in your world". It was only then that the three teens noticed that Naruto had walked into the centre of the ring; his blue eyes were sporting tears.

"Don't I get a say in the matter, I'm a person like Shi said. I'm not some prize to win I'd rather be alone than with any of you if all I am to you is a prize" Naruto was wet with his own tears and looked at each teen in turn.

"You're coming with me whether you like it or not..." Sasuke race forwards pulling his sword out and filling it with his chakra. Gaara sent sand flying forwards to intercept the raven; however Sasuke effortlessly dodged the sand and tore towards Naruto. Gaara once again sent a wave of sand out to get Sasuke, but again the raven dodged and this time the sand went crashing into the blonde teen. In his dark corner Shi stay still, his anger growing and his breathing become heavier.

It was when Sasuke was a few feet away form Naruto that Shi moved, what emerged from the shadows wasn't a human. The large body was covered in black fur; the distorted body was twisted so the legs bent the wrong way. Claws as shape as knives donned the elongated fingers and large fangs replaced his canines. Shi tore over to Sasuke picking the smaller male up and hurling him across the ring to crash into the wall with a sickening thud.

The huge monstrous creature then tuned it's eye's towards the shivering Kazekage.

The crowd had stayed silent all the while, a dark forms stood in the crowd, their dark cloaks.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Heart of Death

Chapter 10 - An equal fight

Gaara stood looking at the huge creature that Shi had become, the body was a twisted horror but the face was by far the worst.

It looked like a mask with no features other than a draw on red mouth, the eye holes were filled with Shi black orbs. The face sent chills down the Kazekage's spine, then Shi spoke but the voice that came out was not alone. Like a rabble speaking the voice was made up of multiple voices. Gaara could hear the sound of a child mix with the deep voice of a man.

"Why? Why is man so intent on destroying each other?" the masked form of Shi leant down to be on a face to face level with Gaara.

Gaara was filled with fear and his sand seemed to be a little reluctant to move, Gaara tried to stutter his answer but failed.

"Well little human can't you speak" Shi voice had changed again now his voice was of a man's mixed with a high pitched women's voices.

Gaara shook his head; the huge creature that Shi had become began to slowly change. The fur seemed to revert back into the skin and the bones snapped back into place, then as he seemed fully human and only the mask remained a small kitten ripped from the Shi's stomach. Kit sat licking herself as the kitten looked at a jaw dropped Naruto, Gaara had passed out.

Shi removed the mask revealing his face, it looked as it did the first time Naruto had saw it. Flawless and pale contrasted by his black eye's that seemed to glow red at the edges.

The small kitten joyful ran over to the blonde teen and sat on his lap purring as it rubbed against his chest; Naruto sat looking from the Kit to Shi. The dark teen gave the teen a smirk.

"I do believe she's taken a liking to you" Shi said his voice retuned too its normal form.

Naruto looked at the adorable kitten that was now meowing happily; it was a little disturbing to Naruto that moments ago this adorable kitten was a huge monster.

From his corner Sasuke moaned the collision with the wall had snapped his spine, he couldn't move his body and his temper was gone. Instead he was screaming for help, out of nowhere several sound ninja came to tend to their master. Several medical ninja came too heal Sasuke so he could move, even if it was very painful. In a flash the group of sound ninja and Sasuke were gone

Shi looked around and said in a sarcastic tone.

"Guess I win then"

"What do you mean you won?" Naruto said then noticed that Gaara was still in his fainted state of unconsciousness.

Shi walked over to the sleeping teen and gave him a light tap with his foot; the red head didn't even react.

"You were saying" Shi said smiling at the blonde teen.

Shi walked up to the tanned teen, and picked him up along with the small kitten. Then a huge pair of leathery wings sprouted out of Shi's back and he leapt into the air, taking to the skis like a bird. Naruto fell to sleep listening to Shi's steady heart beat, Shi pulled the blonde close as he his landed in a cave on the highest mountain of the fire country.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Heart of Death

Chapter 11 – Blind love

When Naruto awoke form his peaceful sleep the first thing he saw was darkness, at first he thought he in a dark room. However when he brought his hand up to rub his eye's he found a silk clothe blocking his hand. As he tried to remove the silk clothe a soft hand pulled his fingers away, and a sweet genital voice came.

"Leave the blind fold"

Shi's voice was slightly sleepy as though he had just awoke from sleep. It was at this point that Naruto realised that he was only wearing his boxers and his wound was neatly dressed with bandages. Then as though knowing that the teen had awoke a small furry object sat itself on Naruto's chest, accompanied with a small meow.

"Seems like she's awake too...why do mortals sleep so little" Shi's voice held a tint of irritation.

Naruto felt the furry object been lifted off him, he also felt the weigh next to him move. He presumed Shi had taken Kit away. Naruto sat up the soft material he was sat on was made of furs, he could also smell the sent of herbs and incense.

It was as Shi retuned that Naruto asked him a question.

"What happened to you at the stadium ? You looked weird"

Naruto felt a warm hand stroke his cheek, and he shuddered as an arm pulled him against a hard chest.

"Didn't you ever wonder how I got into you house without anyone seeing me?"

Naruto felt a kiss on his neck, he gave a light groan as a hand started to trail down his stomach.

"I was already inside your house and you let me in...Kit was my host like Kyuubi I was sealed inside her, you brought her home and like a hidden shadow I was able to remain hidden. Then as soon as you feel to sleep I pulled myself out of her and nobody was any the wiser. However she also has the ability to seal herself inside me changing me physical, its a shared relationship. She hides me and I protect her...Its been like that of over a hundred years."

Naruto would have said something to this however he was to busy, Shi's hand had reached down to his waist band and were torturing Naruto with soft circular motions. Shi was also sucking on Naruto 's sweet spot, the tanned teens soft moans made the darker one smirk. Shi noted the large bulge in Naruto's boxers. It was also becoming increasingly tight in Shi's own pants, however the dark teen ignored this and continued to torment the tanned teen.

"Stop leaving marks" Naruto moan as Shi moved on from Naruto's neck to his chest.

"Stop complaining and relax..." Shi was cut off when Naruto's hand pulled at his collar, signalling for Shi to remove it. Shi's patiences was wearing thin and instead of simply taking the sheet off he ripped it off himself. In a few moment Shi had striped himself of clothing , although Naruto was unable to see this because of the blind fold. He also couldn't see the many scars that riddled Shi's body, hundreds of different scars covered the dark teens body.

Then Naruto felt Shi lean in and his hot breath warmed the teens face.

Then a pair of lips engulfed Narutos senses and he was unable to fight back the moan that was building up, then Shi ripped Naruto's boxers off leaving the teen naked.

Shi took a hold of Naruto's hard on and started to pump the teens erection. Naruto started to moan into Shi's mouth and with his free hands he started to claw at the dark teens back. Shi took the advantage of the moment and slipped two fingers into Naruto entrance. Slowly he started to make scissoring motions with his fingers, stretching the tanned teen. Naruto was in too much bliss to register the feeling of been stretched, until Shi added a third finger. Naruto gave small cries of pain and pleasure as Shi worked his hands of Naruto's body.

Soon Naruto was screaming in pleasure again, and all of a sudden he came violently into Shi's hand. Shi simply chuckled as Naruto seemed to slump onto the bed

"You came pretty quick my sweet little blonde" Shi said mockingly.

"It's not my fault" Naruto wined as he pulled his adorable pout.

Shi's response too this was to remove his fingers from Naruto, this made Naruto complain about the lose of contact. Shi moved away from Naruto for a moment, leaving the teen feeling exposed and alone. Shi retuned a few moments later, there was a slurping sound and then Shi was back on top of Naruto. Naruto could feel something pressing against his entrance.

Naruto gave a little cry when Shi dove into him, his pain was eased by Shi comforting words and kisses. Shi remained still letting Naruto get used to the feeling of him been inside him, after a few minuets Naruto nodded.

"Move, Now!" the blonde teens self restraint was wearing as thin as Shi's, to emphasize this he pushed himself up against Shi.

The darker teen didn't comply right away, instead he seemed to lean in and whispered.

"What the magic word ?"

"Fucking do it now or I'll fucking take this blind fold and shove..." Naruto was cut off as Shi began to thrust into him. Shi smirked as Naruto moaned in pleasure.

"A good enough answer" Shi said in his cocky voice.

Shi's free hands trailed down to Naruto newly erect hard on and started to once again skilfully play with him. Naruto reacted by bucking up into the others hand. After a few more thrust Naruto moan as Shi hit the bundle of nerves that sent shooting pleasure through his body. Shi kept hitting that point too drive the teen over the edge again.

Both Naruto and Shi were reaching their end, with a few last thrust Naruto came once again into the others hand. Shi feeling the tightness that Naruto orgasm brought caused him to finish as well, they both came moaning the others name. Shi removed himself from Naruto and rolled over so he was lying next to the teen. When Shi had come down from his pleasure induced high he saw that Naruto had once again fell to sleep. He placed a soft kiss on Naruto's lips before dressing and removing the silk blind fold from Naruto. Then he laid down next to the teen again and pulled him close into a protective embrace before letting sleep take him again. As soon as the teen fell to sleep a dark form in a black clock appeared and hovered over the sleeping couple.

"It's been a long time little brother..."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Heart of Death

Chapter 12 - Happiness

When Naruto opened one eye he was greeted by a soft light coming from the fire, he closed his eyes again and rolled over. Not been obstructed by Shi Naruto immediately sat up, feeling scared and alone.

It was at this point that Shi walked in he was wearing a strange suit, it resembled a Ambu uniform however the metal plating was made of silver. He smiled at the still naked blonde and stood in front of a mirror to check his appearance. Naruto felt a little exposed and blushed at his position, Shi noted the reaction by hid his smirk. On a chair Kit sat purring as she slept, her black fur matched the velvet material of the chair.

Naruto closed his eyes again; he laid his head back on the soft pillow. The pillow was in fact a dear skin stuffed with duck feathers. Shi walked over to the blonde and stroked the teens bare chest, Naruto gave a soft giggle to the light contact. However he was less than happy when he was picked up and carried into a very cold room, he pouted to the dark teen.

"I'm cold and I want to sleep" Naruto cute pout was wasted on Shi; he simply smirked again and said.

"Although I like my sent been all over you, I'm sure your friends would find it rather embarrassing to see you in this state"

Shi smirked as he licked some of Naruto's cum off the teen's stomach, Naruto couldn't say a word as he groaned with the contact. It was at that moment that the door to the room swung shut and water started to pour into the room, it raised to Naruto's chest before he realised it was still going. He panicked a bit when it came up to his shoulders; however he stopped panicking when it stopped.

Naruto looked at Shi who was still full clothed and soaking wet, Naruto was about to comment when Shi pulled him into a deep kiss. Shi slowly washed the teen whilst the teen was busy with his mouth, then as quickly as it came the water started to drain away. Leaving a very wet Shi and a naked Naruto standing in an empty room, then a loud roaring noise came. Shi leaned in to say something to Naruto.

"You might want to hold onto me for this part" Naruto boggled at the darker one when strong winds suddenly blow through the room.

Naruto and Shi seemed to be in a roaring tornado, when the wind died down and the sounds were gone Naruto and Shi were dry and the water logged flour was as dry as a desert.

Shi dragged the blonde teen into the other room again and handed him some clothes, Naruto was a little upset that Shi had 'disposed of' his orange clothes. Naruto dressed himself in the black jump suit and looked at himself in the mirror; he liked the look but preferred his orange one more.

Shi looked at a clock that hung on the wall; he shook his head at the time and picked up the sleeping Kit.

"Come on were going to be late"

"Late for What?" Naruto pouted at Shi; however the dark teen shook his head and dragged the blonde over to another door. Naruto found himself in a cave and being dragged to an opening, the opening fell away with a few thousand feet drop.

Shi didn't seem to be care as he stepped off the edge and took Naruto and Kit with him, as they fell two large leathery wings sprouted out of Shi's back. Naruto was not the lease surprised when he found himself flying above the ground, he had taken it well by passing out.

As Shi landed in the leaf village a crowd of people were waiting to greet Naruto, Shi was taken to the council to have a hearing for his crimes. However he appeared twenty minuets later absolved of all crimes, the council had even given him a seat on it. People were a little weary of this and questioned the council; Tsuande was angry as hell however after a few hours with the council she calmed down.

And so that was the day when Shi was welcomed into the Leaf village, Naruto and him shared a home and after some years Naruto was named Hokage. Shi stayed with Naruto until the day he died, on that day Shi saddened with his loss died as well. Kit was happily looked after by the villagers for many years after Shi's death.

Shi had never told Naruto about how he had meet his brothers, he never told him about how he had declined their offer of absolute power. He had given it all up to stay with Naruto. For as he said, 'What is power when you can't use it to protect the ones you love'.

As for Gaara he went on to marry and have children with his wife, the Kazekage died at the grand old age of hundred and two. He died surrounded by his great grandchildren; he died with a loving family to send him on his way.

What happened to Sasuke and the Sound village is a mystery, after his defeat it was like Sasuke vanished into the shadows never to be seen again.

However in peace of heaven two figure sit and watch over the village, blue and black eyes guarding the village from danger.

The End...


End file.
